Ice, Fire and you Kai and Tala lemon
by AmTheLion
Summary: The Blitzkrieg boys tryouts. Somehow you manage to get the attention of certain males. This is NOT a Yaoi story. KaiXYouXTala


**AmTheLion:** Here's a Kai and Tala one shot I made for the quizilla user BlackWingedWolf. This is not a yaoi, but a threesome lemon, as requested from Blackavar. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on.  
This is not a YAOI, but a threesome lemon.**

**Ice, Fire and you  
(Kai and Tala lemon)**

The snow falls heavily from the sky, down on the streets of Moscow. Walking towards the Blitzkrieg boys training center for their tryouts to find a new member, you clench the blade in your pocket. Walking in you see all the guys standing there for the try out to join the team. You walk past them and sit down on the stand. The most of the people here is boys, in fact everyone except you is guys. You pull the hood on your sweater down to hide your face. Then the team comes out, Tala, Kai, Brian and Spencer. Brian smirks as he takes the first matches and easily beat them all. Soon it's just a few people left and no one has managed to impress. Finally the last match, this guy seems more of a challenge than the others. As they launch their blades into the dish you can tell he's far better than the others. The Blitzkrieg boys notice to but don't seem too impressed. It doesn't take long before Spencer knocks him out. But the blade is smashed right at you. The guys around you jumps to the sides avoiding it, but you don't even flinch. The blade swift passes your head and smash into the stand behind you. The other guys stare surprised at you still sitting there like nothing.

"Sorry" Spencer grumble. You just grin, get up, pick up the blade and jump down from the stand. You give the guy his blade and head for the door.

"Hey you, hold it!" You turn around to see Tala walking towards you. You bow your head so he won't know you're a girl.

"Can you blade?" He asks. You nod with a little smile.

"Then battle Brian!" He commands before he turns and walks back over to Kai. You look over at Brian who already stands by the dish. You grin and make ready your blade.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" You launch your blades in the dish at the same time. In the beginning you pretend to be weak, letting Brian hit you, but even if it seems like he hits you right on he's not even close. You smirk, time to end this battle, then in one fast move Brian's blade are knocked out of the dish and stops spinning in front of the captains feet. Brian is still staring at the dish not getting what just happened. Spencer seems surprised too, but Tala just grins and Kai actually opens his eyes to look at you.

"You're in, welcome to the team." Tala states pleased with himself for noticing your talent. A huge grin comes over your lips, and you struggle not to laugh. You shake your head.

"What, you don't want to join? Then why did you bother coming?" Bryan says.

"It's not that I don't want, rather the fact that I don't think it would work all too well, since your team is called the Blitzkrieg BOYS." You put extra weight on the word boys as you pull of the hood on your sweater. All the guys jaws drop, even Kais. You can't hold back anymore and start laughing.

"You're a…Girl!" Bryan says shocked. You grin.

"Yeh have a problem with that!" You reply. Tala walks over to you.

"You're still on the team, we can just change the name a little." He says.

"Really? You still want me on your team?" You ask surprised. He looks you in the eyes for a moment, and you can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

"Yeh, so you'll join right?" You smile at him.

"Of course."

It's been a while since you joined the Blitzkrieg boys, which now is called the Blitzkrieg Xy (01). You're now in your first tournament with the team and so far you're leading.

"Wow, that was a really awesome match ______." Bryan says as you walk down from the dish.

"Thanks Brian. It was really fun to beat that guy. He seemed so surprised that I wasn't an easy match." All of you laugh as you walk back to the wardrobe.

Later that night you head for your hotel room. As you walk you can't help but think how close you gotten to the guys, especially Kai and Tala. As you're about to unlock the door to your room a hand stops yours. You look surprised at the owner of it.

"Tala! What is it?" You ask looking at the red head. He smiles at you.

"Come." Is all he says as he takes your hand and leads you to his and Kais room. As you walk in you see Kai sitting on one of the beds with his arms crossed. As you walk in he looks up at the two of you.

"Boys what's going on?" You ask looking confused, but curious, at them. Kai smirks and gets up, just as Tala puts his hands around your waist. You feel your body get tense as Tala stars kissing your neck and Kai kisses your lips. You gasp and push them slightly away from you, but they're still so close that you can feel their breath.

"What are you doing?" You ask blushing like crazy.

"Isn't it obvious." Tala says.

"We both like you, and since we're good friends we thought we might as well take you together." Kai explain.

"Then we can give you twice as much pleasure." Tala continues. You stare at them in surprise.

"You both like me? Really?" You ask still surprised.

"Why else would we do this." Tala replies. Kai leans in and kisses you again. This time you gladly return it. It doesn't take long for Tala to join as well.

Tala slipped his hands under you shirt and slowly pulles it of you, while sucking on your sweet spot. As soon it is off Kai starts trailing kisses down your chest. You bite your under lip to keep yourself from moaning. You're not going to be that easy. You grin and slip out of their grip. They look at you as you stand by the end of one of the beds.

"Well, wasn't it you who liked me?" You teas them while playfully biting your under lip. They look at each other, then both grin, before walking over to you.

Each on one side on you they start to kiss you again. You can't help but smile as you feel their hands trail up and down your body, feeling your shapes. Then you turn to Kai, and as Tala keeps kissing your neck, you pull of his jacket and shirt. You slowly slide your finders down his well trained chest and six pack, still not believing this is happening. Then you giggle and kiss Tala on the lips, before turning and take of his shirt as well. Now Kai is sucking on your sweet spot and a light moan escapes your lips as you feel Tala's well trained chest.

Tala smirks and starts kissing down your chest. Kai takes a hold of your pants and slips them of you as Tala takes of your bra. You gasp when you feel Kai kiss your hip at the same time Tala starts sucking on one of your nipples. You take a hold of Tala's pants and then undo his belt and make them fall to the floor. Kai trails kisses all the way up your back while making his finders follow. A new moan escapes your lips. You bend your back making you push your ass against Kais manhood, and you notice it's already getting hard. You smirk and try to find the sipper of his pants, when you struggle he helps you and soon all three of you wear nothing but your underwear-

You turn so you have them on each side of you. Putting your hands around their necks you fall back on the bed. They let you drag them down with you and as soon as you're lying there they start for real. They both suck on each side of your neck as their hands slowly slide down your body. Then they pull of your trousers and Kai starts massaging your female hood. Tala goes back to sucking on one of your breasts while Kai slowly slips his fingers into you. You moan and slide your fingers true Talas hair as well as grabbing the sheets with the other hand. You feel them smirk and you can't help but smirk too. Now you're really wet and all you wish for is one of them to go into you. Like they hear your silent wish they remove their boxers. You stare at them, both really hard. You bite your lip again to stop yourself from moaning. The guys notice and smile. Then they turn you around so you're lying on your belly. One of them grabs you hips and makes you stand on your knees. You breath more heavily just by the thought of having one of them inside. Then you feel it, one of them slowly slides into you. You can't help but moan.

"You like that do you." Tala says.

"Then you'll love this." Kai continues.

When you're about to ask what they mean, you feel the other boy push himself into you as well. You gasp of the nagging pain of having them both at the same time, but the pain is soon replaced with pure pleasure and you moan loudly. They get in the same rhythm and soon their both pushing in and out of you going faster and harder for each time. You moan loudly every time they thrust into you and grab the sheets in pleasure. They're moaning too and you feel your about to come. As they push into you once again you feel them both release inside of you and you moan loudly as you too come.

All three of you lie exhausted on the bed, looking up at the sealing.

"Wow that was…it was…" You try to say true heavy breaths.

"Amazing." Tala finish for you. You laugh and pull the sheets over the three of you.

"What you suddenly shy now." Kai asks with sarcasm as he lies on the side raping an arm around you. You giggle.

"No I'm just making sure that no one else sees me." You explain sheepishly. The boys laugh as Tala too raps an arm around you. Lying there between them you feel so safe and wonderful.

"Boys promise me something." You say thoughtfully as you snuggle up in their arms.

"What?"

"That if one of you are gone and I sleep with one of you without the other getting mad or jealous." You see them smirk.

"Deal." Kai says.

"One of us can't beat both at the same time anyways" Tala compleats. All three of you laugh and snuggle up together and soon all of you are sleeping.

**AmTheLion:** So that was my Kai and Tala one shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it. It's my first time writing with two boys, so be nice yeh.

Please leave a review.


End file.
